Ella
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Continuación de Apartamento - Ella era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que era capaz de hacerlo sonreir, ella era la persona que más amaba en este mundo aparte de sus hijos, ella era la persona que siempre estaba en sus desvelos después del trabajo, ella era capaz de demotrarle que hacer el amor era el acto más perfecto creado por Dios...


**N/A**

**La verdad es que no pensaba hacer una continuación pero la hare porque creo que James merece un final feliz en grande.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

**Es la continuación de Apartamento.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Ella  
**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que no veía a su familia, no le hacía ninguna falta por supuesto, la observo desde el sofá, se encontraba preparando el biberón de su pequeño hijo Theodore, le había cedido el honor de llamarlo como su suegro, la persona que más admiraba en este momento, Theodore Nott era una gran persona, tenía que admitirlo, al principio pensaba que daba miedo pero se había equivocado, sin duda alguna era un padre sobreprotector pero al mismo tiempo era alguien excepcional.

Antes pensaba que su padre era alguien digno de ser nombrado el hombre del año, ahora no pensaba así porque su suegro sin duda alguna era mejor persona que su padre, la observo tararear una canción, miro a su pequeño hijo que mordía el chupón, tenía tres años, ya casi era edad de que dejara eso de lado pero siempre que se lo quitaban lloraba, sin embargo, lo dejaría a su momento, no tenían duda alguna, miro al pequeño bebé de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules como los de su madre.

- Esta listo el biberón - alzo la vista encontrandose con la mujer de su vida, estaba simplemente hermosa, denotaba un embarazo de seis meses, esperaban a su hija, sonrió levemente para levantarse del sofá y caminar a donde ella, la beso suavemente en los labios y tomo el biberón para darle a su hijo que de inmediato solto el chupón, Leire se veía bien con ese aire de maternidad rodeandola, antes pensaba que sería Lily la madre de sus hijos, porque esperaba que su familia aceptara su relación.

Fue todo lo contrario porque lo habían corrido de sus vidas sin ningun miramiento, pero le daba lo mismo, la tenía a ella y eso era suficiente, Leire era la luz de su vida y sus hijos también lo serían, la beso suavemente cuando el pequeño Theodore empezo a llorar así que su esposa lo tomo entre sus brazos para arrullarlo, ella era una excelente madre sin duda alguna - Recuerda que mañana debemos ir con la familia - asintió ante las palabras de la rubia, eran la familia porque eran demasiado unidos, no era la familia de ella era _la _familia.

* * *

Caminaban a paso calmado por las calles de Londres muggle, lo extraño era que los Nott a pesar de ser una familia acaudalada vivieran con muggles pero los entendía, no deseaban estar rodeados de personas artificiales, Leire caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa y él manejaba la carriola donde el pequeño Theo venía profundamente dormido, sin duda alguna, era un niño tierno - ¿James? - alzo la vista de inmediato para encontrarse con Lily quien cargaba a un pequeño niño rubio y de ojos grises, sin duda alguna era su hijo.

- Lily - sin dudarlo la observo, se veía hermosa, volteo la vista observando a Leire que estaba calmada - Los dejare solos unos momentos - su esposa tomo la carriola y avanzo con su hijo, se quedo de pie allí, no sabía que decir, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer con la pelirroja frente a él, la había olvidado no dudaba de eso, sin embargo, no esperaba verla - Leire - llamo a su esposa que se detuvo ante su llamado, paso de su pequeña hermana y tomo la carriola entre sus manos, no pensaba quedarse a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

- Lo siento pero mi esposa y yo vamos con la familia, perdón - tomo la mano de su esposa y avanzo - Mamá y papá estan arrepentidos James - detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su hermana, su esposa lo miro y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla - Si tienen algo que decir que vengan a mi casa - dicho esto avanzo a paso calmado con su esposa, no estaba huyendo de nada, simplemente no deseaba tener tragos amargos con la presencia de su hermana y de la mujer a la que una vez había amado.

* * *

La familia Nott estaba reunida en su totalidad - Te ves hermosa hermana - alzo la vista encontrandose con Eliezer Nott, hijo menor de los Nott que saludo efusivamente a su esposa quien tan solo beso su mejilla - Hola James - sonrió para abrazarlo, eran grandes amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad pero es que la verdad era que Eliezer era un gran confidente además no podía estar cerca de este sin reirte - Bueno familia, que comienze la comida - avanzaron al gran comedor.

- James - su esposa lo detuvo mientras el hermano de este se llevaba a su hijo, la miro para sentarse en un sofá, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, de pronto se sentía mal - Si quiere ir con tu familia lo entiendo, si quieres hablar con ella hazlo, no me molestare... ve de una vez, le dire a la familia que... - la observo darse la vuelta con intenciones de salir y la detuvo suavemente de la mano, ella no volteo, aunque trataba de aparentar que no le dolía, él sabía que si le dolía, se levanto con calma para abrazarla.

Ella se aferro a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello, es que simplemente era imposible el no sentir su dolor, la conocía a la perfección, se separo de ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, Leire derramo varias lágrimas que limpio con calma para sonreirle levemente - Te amo a ti Lei, solo a ti - ella asintió para besarlo suavemente - También te amo a ti James, solo a ti - sonrió para dejar que se fuera con su familia, varios minutos después camino con dirección al comedor.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y observo a su nueva familia, reían mientras algunos se miraban con molestia en tono de broma, detuvo su mirada en ella y sonrió levemente, ella era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que era capaz de hacerlo sonreir, ella era la persona que más amaba en este mundo aparte de sus hijos, ella era la persona que siempre estaba en sus desvelos después del trabajo, ella era capaz de demotrarle que hacer el amor era el acto más perfecto creado por Dios.

Ella era capaz de hacerle sentir como un novato cuando la besaba, ella era capaz de hacerle ver que en el mundo hay clases de personas que solo aparecen una sola vez en la vida, ella era una de ellas, camino hasta tomar asiento a su lado y la tomo de la mano, sus familiares contaban historias del pasado, sonrió para decirle con la mirada lo mucho que la amaba y ella sonrió aún más.

Durante su boda había tenido demasiado pánico porque estaba inseguro de si la haría feliz y hoy podía decir con toda la seguridad que si la había hecho feliz, cuando la vio entrar a la iglesia se le fue el aire pues había pensado que un ángel era la persona con la que se casaba, la observo feliz porque unirían sus vidas, definitivamente no cambiaría ningun momento de su vida con Leire por ver a Lily a su lado, la pelirroja era su pasado y quería que Leire fuera el resto de su vida, hasta el momento era así.

La miro de nueva cuenta, era la persona que más amaba en este mundo - James - miro a su padre que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa - ¿Si? - el señor Nott le hizo una seña para que se acercara así que solto la mano de su mujer para ir donde este quien se levanto para abrazarlo y después mirar a toda la familia - Ante toda la familia quiero agradecerte el hacer feliz a mi hija, agradezco que se haya casado contigo - todos le sonrieron y aplaudieron pero él nego con la cabeza.

- Al contrario señor Nott... soy yo quien le agradece a ella por haberme elegido, gracias Lei, te amo más que a mi vida y nunca dejare de amarte - su mujer sonrió para levantarse y besarlo ante las miradas enternecidas de la familia... si sin duda alguna era ella en definitva.

* * *

Se encontraban en la casa, la miro dormir, su hijo dormía en la siguiente habitación, la observo con una sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla, la amaba más que a su vida y en definitiva la cuidaría por siempre, Lily había sido su primer amor y Leire era su segundo amor, estaba feliz porque el segundo amor era el amor de su vida y era ella... solo ella.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Es la última parte de esta continuación.**


End file.
